call_of_duty_12fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Call of duty
Call of Duty es una serie de videojuegos en primera persona, de estilo bélico, creada por Ben Chichoski, desarrollada principal e inicialmente por Infinity Ward, y distribuida por Activision. es uno de los juegos mas vendidos en la historia de los videojuegos cuenta con varias series que cuentan batallas antiguas basadas en hechos reales como el CALL OF DUTY WWI Y WWII que trata de la primera y segunda guerra mundial. tambien con series fictisias en un mundo moderno como CALL OF DUTY ADVANCE WARFARE Y BLACK OPS 3. Este video juego se puede jugar en consola y PC como lo pueden ser:xbox y Play station Este se caracteriza por su historia y manera de convertir lo ficticio en realidad Este juego cuánta con unos buenos gráficos y alto nivelel de jugabilidad corre al rededor de unos -2 fps este juego no es tan bueno. el éxito total fue call of duty ll gracias a su modo de juego zombies. La imagen de los juegos que llegaron al exito Su mayor competencia en su tuempo fue fifa y gta Temática Call of Duty: World at War es el primer título de la serie en representar el frente del Pacífico en la 2° Guerra Mundial, entre sus batallas se encuentra la redada de Makin. Los primeros títulos de esta saga de videojuegos de disparos en primera persona, que van desde el original Call of Duty hasta Call of Duty 3, están ambientados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y basados en hechos históricos, algunos muy conocidos, como el desembarco en Normandía o la defensa del territorio ruso por parte del Ejército Rojo, recreando las batallas más importantes, llevando al jugador por una serie de escenarios de Europa y el Norte de África, y siempre en la piel de un soldado inglés, estadounidense o soviético; y en menores ocasiones, francés o canadiense. El cambio radical sucede en el cuarto título principal de la serie, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, que deja atrás la Segunda Guerra Mundial para ambientarse en un conflicto bélico actual, que aunque ficticio, el cual intenta reflejar correctamente el carácter de los enfrentamientos modernos.Tiene como escenarios Europa Oriental y Oriente Medio Donde el jugador encarna a miembros del Special Air Service británico y del Cuerpo de Marines Estadounidense. En estos escenarios el jugador enfrentará a grupos terroristas rusos. IMAGENES TODOS LOS JUEGOS DE LA SAGA CALL OF DUTY # Call of Duty MMO # Call of Duty Online # Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII # Call of Duty WWII # Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered # Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Jackal Assault VR Experience # Call of Duty: Black Ops III # Call of Duty: Heroes # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare # Call of Duty: Ghosts # Call of Duty: Strike Team # Call of Duty Black Ops: Declassified # Call of Duty: Black Ops II # Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 # Call of Duty: Black Ops # Call of Duty: Zombies # Call of Duty Classic # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized # Call of Duty: World at War # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS # Call of Duty: Roads to Victory # Call of Duty 3 # Call of Duty 2: Big Red One # Call of Duty 2 # Call of Duty: Finest Hour tipos de videojuegos * Juegos de Habilidad y Acción * Juegos de Combate: Que presentan un conflicto violento donde el jugador tiene que derrotar a los enemigos, usualmente disparándoles (Ej. Missile Command). * Juegos de Laberinto: Donde el jugador tiene que recorrer una estructura laberíntica, usualmente siendo perseguido por enemigos (Ej. Pac-Man). * Juegos de Deportes: Juegos que tratan de emular una experiencia de un deporte real. * Juegos de Paleta: Juegos basados en PONG donde el jugador tiene que mover una paleta para rebotar una pelota. * Juegos de Carreras: Juegos donde el objetivo es mover a un avatar (ya sea un coche o un humano) para ganar una carrera, ya sea contra otros jugadores o una computadora. (Ej. Night Driver). * Juegos de Estrategia y Cognitivos ** Juegos de Aventuras: Donde el jugador debe trasladarse en un mundo complejo, consiguiendo herramientas y tesoro suficiente para lograr su objetivo final. (Ej. The Wizard and the Princess). ** Juegos de Dungeons & Dragons: Donde los jugadores son guiados por un "Dungeon Master" a través de una historia creada por él, donde pone las reglas y las situaciones que se presentarán. ** Juegos de Guerra: Son juegos complejos con cantidades enormes de guerra. Donde se presenta conlficto entre dos o más jugadores donde existen muchas variables y modificadores. (Ej. Computer Napoleonics). ** Juegos Educacionales: Son juegos donde la intención principal es transmitir algún conocimiento o trabajar alguna habilidad. (Ej. Ahorcado). JUEGOS PARECIDOS QUE QUIZÁS TE GUSTEN